


Ambush

by jetblackmirror (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-09
Updated: 2006-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jetblackmirror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank expected Gerard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambush

There was always a level of uncertainty to life when you were a member of My Chemical Romance, especially with a frontman like Gerard. If the singer was in _that mood_ you could never really tell what was going to happen.

Frank had grown used to it, for the most part. He'd come to even appreciate Gerard's random nature, his spontaneity. He could usually stay grounded.

It was decidedly hard to stay grounded when you were pinned against the wall of the bus, _two_ sets of Way hands roaming. A crush of lips and tongue and teeth.

 _C'est la vie_.


End file.
